metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Rhedogians featured article Hi Hellkaiserryo12. Since you're the author of Wikitroid:Featured article queue/Month 11, 2010, I wanted to let you know that I just changed the width of the image to 290 pixels so that the content fits into the right column of the main page. Before, the entire Featured Article section was extending beyond the right edge of the page into the background. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 23:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou very much, I was unaware that the featured article was causing the chaos present on the main page. That said, the page is still very bland as it is. The new skin implementation appears to have messed up the boxes we had before. Do you know how we could improve the appearance of the main page? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Another article challenge I now challenge you once again to get out your HK touch and create Skyway. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Read my mind. Feeling a little low lately so I might feel up to it tomorrow? Plus I have exams coming up... I'm happy that you can always be depended on to edit daily, though. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:20, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:Block, and Blocking Vandalism-Only Accounts Just FYI, you don't need to use in the arguments for Template:Block, like you did at User talk:NIWAisAwesome - indeed, they shouldn't be used. They're only there to denote free-text argument fields, and should not be included in the actual argument. On another note regarding the same account - accounts that have nothing but vandalism edits are considered vandalism-only accounts and should be blocked indefinitely. I've gone ahead and reblocked this one for you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thankyou. I have little experience in blocking users really, so thankyou for the advice. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Notification of arbitration RE: Moderator Guy Hello Hellkaiserryo12. Since you're an administrator somewhat involved in the whole Moderator Guy mess, here's a copy of the arbitration message I've left on RoyboyX's Dakorask's and Mach9's talk pages. As an administrator, you are sortof exempt from it, but you should still read it so that you can enforce it if necessary. ARBITRATION Regarding Moderator Guy This is an official notice of arbitration. It is immediately binding and supersedes any other previous administrative notices or assurances on the subject. I will not be having any more of this Moderator Guy drama on this wiki. It's beyond the scope of this wiki, and frankly, you seem like the people who deny that man landed on the moon. Total conspiracy theorists. It's disruptive, trollish, and doesn't need to be here. Therefore, all users, including those of you receiving this message, are hereby forbidden to discuss the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, the Metroid Fanon wiki, or any related resources, including but not necessary limited to the Wikitroid IRC channel. THIS MESSAGE IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. If anyone who has received this message continues discussing the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, its related resources (including but not limited to the IRC channel), or on the Metroid Fanon wiki or its related resources, they will be banned for disruption. Anyone who has not received this warning and discusses the topic will receive only one warning. If anyone comes onto Wikitroid and begins attacking users, they will be handled by the administration in the manner dictated by policy. Remember, though, that Wikitroid administrators have no jurisdiction outside of Wikitroid. Administrators are exempt from this arbitration, but only as necessary to enforce wiki policy. This arbitration will remain in effect until one month from the time that this message was left on the Main Administrator's Noticeboard: 23:58, Monday 27 December 2010 (UTC), unless it is extended or cancelled. Administrator's Noticeboard additional information: Users initially warned: User:Dakorask, User:RoyboyX, User:Mach9. Message CCd to administrators: User:Hellkaiserryo12. Please contact me and via email ONLY if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Floor observation room missile tank They're actually called Missile Tanks in Other M, not Missile Expansions; hence that's why I called it a Missile Tank. Just to let you know. Avengah 16:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh okay. Its just you were linking to Missile Tank, not Missile Expansion. Missile Tank redirects to Missile Expansion, so you could have just written Missile Tank. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi there, I am a new user to wikia. Since I love metroid a lot, I would love to help this wiki. Currently though, I am looking for a certain user, one by the name of Ccalen. Could you direct me to this user? I would love to meet him. Thank you! Tangible 20:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, I'd like to help, but I can't seem to find anyone by that name on this wiki. Where did you come across this name as I cannot find any record of it on other wikis? Did you mean Calen? You can go to User:Ccalen but I don't know. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It's perfectly alright, could Ccalen possibly be a name for another user on IRC? That is where I encountered this particular user. If any of this sounds familiar to you, don't hesitate to speak up! Tangible 21:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to admit, the name does seem somewhat familiar. They probably have a different name here, though. I think you'll have to ask the person themselves or someone else on IRC. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you for your time. If you do remember the name of the user, please let me know! Tangible 21:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Ring Beam unit Hi. I'd like to direct your attention to the Ring Beam Unit article's talk page. You can see that some of us had come to realize that the Ring Beam Units and Mother Brain's turrets are not the same mechanisms, as originally thought. That said, I had suggested that the current article be changed so that it strictly talks about Mother Brain's Cannons, while another article can be created for Other M's Ring Beam Units. After some time, the necessary changes were brought to the article... except for the name of the article itself. It is still called Ring Beam units, despite the info within having changed drastically. I just read the instructions to moving pages, and apparently I need an administrator to rename the page WITHOUT creating a redirect. The reason why I want to avoid creating a redirect is because the name Ring Beam Unit will be used for a future article. So, may I have your assistance? Before I forget, AdmiralSakai presented to me a convincing argument that Mother Brain's turrets should be named Cannon, since this name was given in a Metroid manga (see the image gallery). However, I remember quite a while back that Piratehunter started proclaiming that lots of Nintendo sources could not be considered as trusted sources for names and such. I don't know what became of that discussion, or if its settled at all. So, I await your response. (Latinlingo 00:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC)) Robots and loyalty to Ing. I'm writting you this message to discuss about our recent edit conflicts (am I using the appropriate term?). You said that all robots present in the Sanctuary fortress are loyal to the Ing, even unpossessed ones. I've looked at several robots' scans, such as Quads, Rezbit, Lightflyer, Harmony and Diligence Class drones, Ingsmasher, Mekenobite, and nothing suggests that they are working for the Ing. They only mention that they've gone rogue, but going rogue does not necessarelly mean they are loyal to anyone. In general, it means they attack anything and anyone that comes near them without reason. If these robots were actually loyal to the Ing, then why would the Ing require to forcefully possess some of them and create darklings? The Mechlops and Airthorns are, from what I've read, the only mechanoids that explicitely state that they serve the Ing without mentioning anything about Darkling. Is there something in the game that states accurately that all non-possessed robots are loyal to the Ing Horde? If there isn't, then the trivia I wrote on Mechlops and Airthorn stands true. ( 20:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC)) :I seem to remember either U-Mos or the Sanctuary Guardian stating that they do work for the Ing. Also during possession of the Quads they do not resist, you can see this the first time you enter Sanctuary Temple. During possession of other creatures they seem to shake the Ing off or flail in pain. This would suggest they welcome the addition of an Ing presence to make them more powerful. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the scan for Serenity Class Drone implies the rogue forces work for the Ing. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Here we go: "Be cautious in the fortress. THis place was once quarded by machines of our creation, But now they are corrupted slaves of the Ing. They will not see you as a friend. - U-Mos. Notice he says fortress, not Hive. Also he says this whilst projecting an image of Quadraxis, if that's any additional help. (Not a Quad). Although O-Lir (Sentinel of the Fortress) says he created the machines to serve the Luminoth, but "one by one they were corrupted by the Ing. Many went to Dark Aether with their Masters. The Ing like to use them as guards." [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Most organisms have pain sensors and other bodily functions that would naturally allow them to react to panic and attempt to shake off an Ing. Machines don't, meaning that they'd react differently to them and wont flail in pain. Have you ever seen a machine in the Metroids series that panics or flees erratically from danger (im gonna think real hard about this too :D )? ::About what O-Lir says, I'd say he meant that the machines he created were once loyal, but one by one the Ing possessed them, especially when he says Many went to Dark Aether with their Masters. If the robots went to Dark Aether without being darklings, the atmosphere would outright destroy/deactivate them, as is the case with everything from the light dimension. The Ing like to use them as guards, could mean that they're controlling them directly. And when U-Mos shows an image of Quadraxis, remember that the boss IS a darkling now, since the Ing enter the robot whenever they need to make it move (a scan about dark war wasp says they can enter and leave a host at will). Finally, the Serenity class drone is stated to be useless for the Ing, also implying that the latter are not interested in possessing them. :: ::However I admit that U-mos' warning about Sanctuary fortress proves me wrong XD. Dont you think its strange though? If the Ing can corrupt machines without possession, doesnt that mean they opened them up, reprogrammed them? This would mean Ing entered Light Aether, despite the atmosphere slowly killing them, worked on the machines and then left! OR, the Ing teleported the machines into Dark Aether, worked on them despite the atmosphere harming the mechanoids, and then placed them back on Light Aether? Sounds complicated... have any suggestions? ( 23:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC)) ::If the Fortress mechanoids were part of a wireless network or possessed remote information transmission abilities (similar to Terrestrial WiFi, although of course much more sophisitcated) the Ing could concievably have reprogrammed them remotely, entering the light dimension just long enough to introduce to the network some form of malicious software that spread to all of the robots in the area and turned them against their makers. I think it's actually somewhat likely that the Sanctuary robots possessed such communication technology- getting them to operate as an effective force without a way to coordinate their actions among themselves would be rather difficult. It is also possible (although far less likely) that the mechanoids turned on the Luminoth without the Ing specifically reprogramming them- perhaps they are intelligent and autonamous enough to be vulnerable to propeganda and subversion.--AdmiralSakai 19:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice theory AdmiralSakai! I'm convinced with the wireless network reprogramming.( 04:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC)) Hello! I am rather new to this wiki, but I have edited the Call of Duty Wiki for quite some time. As an administrator, I figured you could share your thoughts on this wiki's development, size, bureaucracy, etc. for me, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you. Shotrocket6 17:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Well, hopefully I'm back for good. I have to congratulate you on getting the rooms done though. My only real question is how'd you manage to get these pics on here? They look pretty darn good, even if they're low-res. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 05:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thankyou, and I'm very glad to have you back! Most of the pictures are from either guides like IGN, or images of the items are from Metroid Recon. Other images are ones I screenshot from youtube videos, then enhanced via picnik and paint.net. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Civilian Suit Hi. I noticed a while ago you deleted a page on Samus' young outfit because it had a fanon name. I typed up a draft for an overhauled version of it during my block, with an official name. Can you restore it so that I can give it an official name and add my information? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't remember deleting it... Was it just called Civilian Suit? Oh and where did you find the name? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the page was Civilian Suit, and the name comes from the art folio. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Are you forgetting to license your pics? All those ones that you added to Bioweapon Research Center and Biological Experiment Floor, I just found in the uncategorized files. If it has to do with stupid Wikia's new changes, then here's how you license now. There is a more options tab after you upload it and then the licensing dropdown. I'm just kind of surprised considering you're our number 1 images provider. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 15:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like Chozo made this "mistake" too? Damn wikia. Thankyou for informing me of this, I'll go categorize them. It really shouldn't be under more options if it's a matter of course in almost all wikis. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother, I did it for you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you come on IRC to help me with something related to the unused files? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 15:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you able to come on now? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready! Promotion! Are you? :P --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 16:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean you'd like me to nominate you for adminship? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... no??? -_- I was asking if you're available for IRC and more killings of unuseds. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 16:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok what did you mean by "promotion" then? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I was imitating the sponge-in-a-pineapple. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 16:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Good to know. Thank you for telling me you allow game names;). Carbon When I asked RoyboyX why we have a page for Carbon when the Wikipedia article is far more informative and just as easily accessible, he told me you would explain. So I am asking you to explain. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :So your question effectively is "Why do we have articles for topics that are shared in the real life on wikipedia, when that site has far more information than we do?" Well, because that site is not in the Metroid universe. Linking to another site because it has more information is bad. What does that say about us? "Here, don't take our word for it, go and see them down the road. We are stupid, they are smart". Sounds silly, but that's what it boils down to. We are suggesting another site rather than our own, and that implies not only that that site is better, but also that this one is lazy. Yes, carbon is only mentioned a few times in the Metroid series, but having our own article is better than linking to another. I think there is sufficient information given about carbon in Metroid for it to have its own article. Wikipedia also contains too much information; information that is not relevant to Metroid. Ridiculous as it may sound, Carbon in the metroid universe may be very different to its real life counterpart. It dosen't seem to be, but a future Metroid game could make this so. That makes linking to another site out of universe as well. I hope you understand why linking to another site isn't as good as having our own article now. That said, it can be justified if the Metroid series dosen't provide enough information for our own article on a topic and it is shared in real life. But generally we should stick to our own rather than trusting another site to provide our information. Hope this helped, if you still disagree, feel free to nominate for deletion of the page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I would not be so hasty to put "wiki pride" before informative efficiency. I will be nominating carbon for deletion at some point in the near future. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine, glad you at least read the other side of the argument anyway. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me all that info on my page. Thanks a lot! Brendan Carroll 20:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC)BrendanBrendan Carroll 20:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Image Licensing Hey Hellkaiserryo12. I just wanted to let you know that the series of fanart images on your userpage (the Other M motivational posters) are in violation of the images policy, as they don't have a licensing tag on them. The fanart tag only serves to identify fanart, not to license it - you still need to add one of the free licensing tags as listed on the Images Policy. The only reason why I don't delete these images is because you're an admin, and it would just be a futile exercise. But, I will ask you to license those images with a free license, as is required of every user uploading fanart to Wikitroid, or delete them. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It isn't his fault, it's Wikia's. The new formatting for licensing a picture has become strange and easily forgettable. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Duplicates Some of the pics you just put up are duplicates. These pictures are artwork depicting the Paralyzer, UAM 12, the Drive unit and the Federation Army Special Ops Battleship Vixin IV. The original pictures are in use on their respective pages. --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 17:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well if someone had bothered to put them in the gallery before tha wouldn't have happened. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) About those Zero Suit pics: can you hack the game so that it's playable during another part of the game, like the beginning? I remember that there are cheats for it in Zero Mission, and the Paralyzer is actually not programmed to stun enemies, so it actually damages them albeit very slowly. And as for Energy Tanks I'll bet that if you're good at Hard Mode you'll be good at this, or there's an unused debug function where she retains her tanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I do not know how or do I want to hack my copy of the game. Sorry, but maybe a similar thing has been done on youtube. "Other M hack" will probably bring up some good results... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HAH! (Talk • • UN) 21:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC)]] :Yeah cheers for being a patronising... Whatever. I did the right thing considereing the circumstances. There wasn't enough basis for the article at that time. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So, will you do what PH won't and restore deleted revisions of the page? I will rework it accordingly. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Epidermis I don't think your deletion of it was justified. Remember your vote on the talkheaders RfC? You didn't like that we made it and closed it without really letting a consensus happen. You killed it after less than a day. Wait a little longer. --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I was sort of feeling I shouldn't have done that... It was quite biased and rushed of me to do that. Sorry. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template glitch I can't help you because your "bug report" (if you will) is too vague (and I'm not even sure what you're talking about). Please link me to examples of this happening on articles for each problem you're reporting, and if you can, take screenshots of the behavior you're talking about and upload them somewhere for me to look at (not Wikitroid, of course, but sites like Photobucket will do the trick). You may also want to take a look at this guide to effectively reporting bugs, for this bug report and any reports you make in the future. It will make your life (and the life of whoever you're reporting the bug to) easier. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Metroid: Other M HD Screenshots I have noticed that on this wiki there are a number of screenshots from the game'' Metroid: Other M.'' Many of these photos are in HD. I own the game and I am quite certain that it is not capable of running in HD, at least not on the Wii. How were you able to get such sharp images that are actually over 720p resolution from the game? :The shots were taken by running the game on an emulator called Dolphin. It upscales games and is able to play them at higher resolutions than would be possible on the wii. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That looks pretty cool. Thanks and sorry for not signing my first edit. 15:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ChozoBoy put up duplicate images of Kip Carbone's Gearworks renders on Elysia. Can you delete and replace them? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Where are the original images? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) As a major favor, can you make a bunch of edits to cover up your Scrapvault (and if you plan to, Scarp) edits? Thanks... *shakes slightly* --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Why? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Dunno why but I don't really like looking at that thing. I used to be fine seeing it, maybe because I didn't really notice it but once my Metroid knowledge climbed to superior levels and I solved Scarp I guess I kind of developed a sort of reaction to seeing it. Maybe I'm grossed out. I can't eat fish because I think I might be eating Scarp. :S... --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :It has no fins so it's not really a fish... I guess what you don't really like is the '''complete absence of A FACE.' I'll see what I can do. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I consider it to be a massive fish because of it looking like one, particularly Vorash. And yeah maybe it is the face. Btw I want the pictures backed up in the second set of 8 pictures in the upload toggler if you know what I mean. I bet you can do that because you appear to be uploading more HD MOM pics including some Samus porn for me :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Lmao, I hope you ''enjoy them in all their HD gloriness. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ...Is that... it? ...I WANT A REFUND lol jk. But seriously if there's a cheat out there that lets you use the Zero Suit PLEASE ENABLE IT SO I CAN HAS MORE PORN :DDDD --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :You are uhh...kind of disgusting. There are some more of her in the ship during the escape that I need to upload, but if that's what you're after then paheal is a pretty good site if you like that kind of thing... Okay I've probably said too much kthnxbai. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I request HD pictures of the Samus Screen in the Power and Zero Suits? Power with all of her upgrades which you should be able to do if you still have your save from your run. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I could do that, but these images haven't even been taken by me. I just downloaded the album made by a guy called StallionFree who took them...Sorry. There are still loads of images on the IGN guide that could be uploaded and also that video source I told you about but that's about all the HD images uploaded, now. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you license all the Scrapvault pics? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 03:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Samus HK. You'll be fully recovered soon. I have several missions for you. Can you respond to my talk page posts here and here, and also look at my deleted contributions and tell me each deleted page I've contributed to that's still red on my talk (for example, don't list my contributions to IceBoss, but do list my edits to the princesses category). I want to do a sort of creation graveyard on my creations log. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 18:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't agree with all that terminator triva tbh. It does look like coincidences, since the metroid-alien thing is backed up by interviews. What's stopping you from doing the second one yourself? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The deleted user contributions? It's an admin-restricted feature. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 19:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :There's far too many. I'd rather do something that actually helps the wiki rather than improve your record. Sorry about that, try asking Piratehunter. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I at least request that Biography of Samus Aran be restored? I know ChozoBoy wants more history pages, and Samus had one at one point until Tuckerscreator wanted to move it back to her page. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Shouldn't you dicuss that first? If it was deleted by community descision then I wont resurrect it because you disagreed with it. Or is that not the case? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) An RfD for it was never actually opened. It was debated on the talk. So thus it is an invalid deletion. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :BTW what was the meaning of "You'll be fully recovered soon."? Did it have any relevance to me or was it just there so I'd recognize the quote? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Just a reference :/ --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I think I've seen you before.....wasn't it when I was talking about the, uh, little supports out of the Dark Suit? 06:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I replied on my talk, and, uh, I can't make an account yet. Shame. I like it and I've been looking to make small changes. 22:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Um, I was wondering, how am I supposed to get all the data for the END of the missions if I've never beat a Metroid game? 04:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was SO surprised when I found out that Samus had PTSD, but then I thought, 'hey, you can't blame her, can you? Ridley DID kill her parents. Of course she'd be scared of him to that point.' 22:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity Is you doing something about the wedding? Is you? Good cause I want to know. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 18:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :The royal wedding? apart from enjoying my day off school i have no plans as of yet roy haha! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Warnings...? Greetings! Allow me to introduce myself, I am InvaderMEEN. I am an admin at Invader Club Wiki and Invader Zim Wiki. I am interested in the notices underneath the Rich Text Editing Window (Before you save your edits... etc.). More specifically, how you did it. If you know how to edit it, please contact me at my talk page. If you do know who did, please direct me to that person. If you don't know who did it, please let me know. Best Regards, InvaderMEEN That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Category talk:FS-176 system And restore it... that was my fault, I forgot to say that. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 13:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :K then. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask that you look at the deleted revisions of ULF 1 (Metroid Prime Hunters), USLF 2 (Metroid Prime Hunters) and ULF1 (Metroid Prime) and tell me what each of those pages covered? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey HK12, can you tell me what I can do? I wanted to make an account, just like you said, but I can't until I'm 13. Yet, I'm a big Metroid fan and have been looking for data references as well as Prime, Prime 2, Fusion, Super, Return of Samus, Other M, Zero Mission, and of course Hunters. I have none of those, not even in the Wii Shop. I want to help; I really do. I guess I'm headed to metroid.com... 19:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This has to stop I am Owen1983 from http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_Species_Wiki Alien soecies an anon claiming tobe from this wiki is has bee causing vandalism --Owen1983 11:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Moved to the real HK's talk. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Issue I suspect this has to do with the whole Moderator Guy incident a while back. There's not much I can do about it, so the next step would be for whoever is "in charge" of the wiki in question to contact Wikia staff. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then. Royboy claims that the user under attack has staged it to look like it was Royboy attacking him. Don't know if there's any truth because I wasn't involves in Nexus12's block but I wonder if you think that could be true? Thanks for your help either way. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Mission I've set myself an objective to get rid of all stubs by Aug. 6, the 25th anniversary of Metroid. I've been progressing steadily but I wanted to ask you your opinion on something. The articles to be expanded and with stub sections are subcategories of the stubs, so I'm expanding all of those too. I finished the latter off. Anyway, chatter over with, one of the articles to be expanded is Weapons. I've always looked at the page in a "meh" kind of way but I now think I have an idea of how to fix it. We can base it on those items listed in the weapons category of the MP3 inventory and mention everything else called a weapon, thus becoming another element page. Or, we can just get rid of it altogether. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :No, I like your idea of making it a MP3 inventory based page. I can help you as best I can, but as you've probably noticed I am not very active here atm. I am currently taking many GCSE exams which are the exams at the end of my compulsory education, so I need to revise for them. I also have a job which I do from 12 - 6 on a Saturday and sometimes Sunday too which further limits my time here. As I said, I may come and do little changes from time to time but I wont be here a lot. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) At least you get KFC out of it :P lol --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Please contact me Hey there, This is Infinity's End, I work for a website, (I'm sure you've heard of it -- the Metroid Database(http://www.Metroid-Database.com). I have a proposition for you and I would like to discuss it with you in real time. If you use AIM, please get in touch with me as soon as you can. My s/n is "infinitysend121". Otherwise, you can email me at infinitysend0(at)gmail.com. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon. Infinitysend 03:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Absence I'm going to be on dial up internet at the beach starting tommorrow. I probably won't be able to get on the computer much. If possible pick up the slack for me. And I better not return to C&C 2.0 or something stupid like that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well I will try to get on at some point tomorrow, I've just been so busy lately I haven't had much time to get on here... Well I hope you have a good time anyway and I'll keep things in order. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal User:92.20.147.161. Thanks in advance. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like the situation has been dealt with. Sorry I couldn't help at the time, I wasn't active. Thankyou for alerting me, I'll try and be a bit more responsive in future if possible. :S [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC for a very quick sec? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 19:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually you could help. The same vandal using a slightly different ip address has left another vulgar message on my talk page. User:92.20.183.196. Thanks again. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 19:37, July 10, 2011(UTC) Same person.... again. User:92.20.134.8. Thanks... again. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, this must be frustrating for you. Any idea who this person is or why they would be doing this? If you suspect it's someone from another wiki harrassing you then maybe I could help? Just tell me if this person does this again, I will block them. I'm sorry you have to deal with this, if there's anything else I can do just say, I'll try and help. :) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN](Talk• ) 23:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It's frustrating, but not unbearable as long as there's an admin around :). I have no idea who the person could be. They first appeared after I started debating with Ccalen. The only reasonable conclusion I can draw from why they are doing this is that they are unhappy with my actions in regards to something. The vandal then appeared again after I had made amends due to my misunderstanding with Doctor Pain. The vandal recently appeared right after Roy and I started debating his unnecessary and unconfirmed use of a random poll on the main page. From these situations I can only assume my actions have been triggers for this behavior. I don't know if this helps at all? I really don't know who to suspect, if I could suspect anyone at all. :/ Sorry for my lack of details in my report HK, but once again thank you greatly. I appreciate your help in this nuisance. :D ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 00:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I am quite certain the dude is Piratehunter. 'DoctorPain99' (talk • • • • ) 02:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That would make sense why s/he attacked me and no one else and at the time s/he did. :/ There's no definitive proof though, other than the fact the vandal used good english. But that's a stretch even. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 02:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well that is quite a serious accusation... do you think that this person is pursuing you in this way because of your actions here, or have you been making any edits in other Wikis that might have annoyed a certain party? I haven't known Piratehunter to do anything like this before, he's generally well behaved even if his attitude does perhaps gets in the way in some of his conversations... In these situations of course its gonna be extremely difficult to find out who it is if they are using multiple IPs. Again, if anything like this happens again, drop me a line here and I'll see what I can do and I will think about passing it on to FL who can hopefully take more action than me. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Piratehunter did recently get globally banned for this. There's this stuff too. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 17:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Piratehunter uses those kinds of personal attacks all the time. He may have been a good contributor at the start HK, but now he's turned into something rather like an arrogant wikia tyrant, as evidenced by DP99's links. The vandal would have to be unhappy about my actions here, and looking at the time discrepancies DP99's hypothesis looks more and more plausible, to me anyway. And the part about being "generally well behaved" made me laugh. You're either a terrific optimist, been afk for a long time, or you just don't pay attention. I'm sure PH has said his fair share of offensive things to you too eh? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 20:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Never Mind. I have confirmed that the IP is 'not' Piratehunter. 'DoctorPain99' (talk • • • • ) 22:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) So just some random guy that doesn't like me? And how'd you confirm? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I talked to PH and he said it wasn't him. He would have told me if it was him. So it's probably some random person who thinks doing stupid stuff is funny. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 22:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok.... if you're that trusting of him. I wouldn't personally be, after seeing the things you've showed us. But whatever. As long as the ip doesn't come back. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Piratehunter isn't a liar. He can be a jerk, but doesn't lie. Perfento, just report the vandal whenever it shows up, but don't give it any attention otherwise. It is just trying to troll you. Don't feed the trolls. :BTW: Turns out I don't even have dial up internet and I can only get online through coffee shops and other places with free internet. >_> The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :What MG2433G5 said. It seems like the IP is gone for now though... 'DoctorPain99' (talk • • • • ) 19:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm back I'M BACK! Nobody started C&C 2.0 while I was gone, right? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) What the beep is C&C 2.0? 05:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :...It was intended more at old members than at you. Basically, I didn't want this huge argument while I was gone. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm too much of an idiot to think before doing. That's why I die alot in Metroid games. 23:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think of Metroid Other M Presence of Teh Admin Are you even on anymore? Sylux X 20:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not really, I check in from time to time to get a general idea of what's going on but I'm not active. I may start editing more frequently when I get a laptop for myself, (I usually use my parents'), or when/if a new Metroid game is released to spark my enthusiasm again. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I was looking over the active admins page, and there was onlly 3 admins! I was just wondering, that's all. Sylux X 19:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Whoah! It's you! FangSylux 02:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Back to patrolling! Welcome back, I guess. In case you need any sort of updates, PH got globally banned, ChozoBoy got unbanned, and... this happened. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, HK. It's been awhile. How's life? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hullloooo everyone! In response to MG, I remember the PH ban, i think I must have popped in after it happened and discovered that. Praise. the. lord. Also, when did ChozoBoy get banned in the first place? that must have been way back i can't even remember. And omg the RoyboyX i don't even want to know what that's about, one look tells me it concerns all that melodramatic wiki stuff that surrounded everything. Not that it wasn't fun I suppose. :And life has been good so far, thankyou for asking ChozoBoy. I've just finished my first yeat A level exams and I will soon be starting my summer holidays, which means I will probably be a lot more active here. Sooo yaaay for active me and not so yay for patrolling but w/e it's cool because that's my job.[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::ChozoBoy got banned April of last year by PH. And the Roy thing, in short: Roy decided to create a conspiracy with one of his worst enemies (best plan ever) to become b'crat, merge Metroid Wiki and Wikitroid, remove a bunch of the current admins, and do anti-wikia stuff. I was laughing so hard that night. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::lmao that sounds like the sort of thing he would do. Wikitroid never had enough drama, he had to create his own. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Also, Ex is now b'crat and AdmiralSakai is admin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was a shame. After we voted him in to b'crat, he threatened users with blocks, "not to do anything that would upset him because he was in a bad mood" (paraphrasing) frequently. Then he decided to remove my administrative status and permaban me. I'm not entirely clear on all of what happened after that, but it doesn't really matter now. The wiki has been pretty chill lately. Nothing crazy at all. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Bob Oh yeah, Bob is our mascot now. MG will tell you all about it. FangSylux 10:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :By Imperial Order of FastLizard4. Also please. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::oops. You still on? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah. FL isn't, but he said he would be back shortly. (Also, it is OK, we all have schedules). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Images in infoboxes I typically had the images in a lot of infoboxes to be 250px because any greater than that and it stretches the infobox. Not that it really matters, just pointing it out. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ah okay. I just thought it looked better a little larger in those cases. Won't do it again. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, you can do whatever, I don't know what looks better, but I felt like at least letting you know that it will stretch out the infobox. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Galleries If the galleries are close to the top, don't make the number of images per row four, it'll overlap with something in Oasis. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember doing that, which article are you talking about? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:27, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::You haven't done it to any articles with the gallery close to the top, but you've been doing it to other articles, and wanted to give a heads up. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah I see. Thankyou! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Mining Station Access Read its talk page. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC)